The present invention relates generally to systems that promote healthy lifestyles and, more particularly, to weight loss systems. The present invention is an improvement upon existing weight loss systems in that it tracks, monitors, and analyzes data to improve compliance with a personalized health plan. The present invention may be used to motivate dieters as well as keep them on a healthy diet while at the same time allowing flexibility in different dieting aspects including, but not limited to, types of food, amount of food, types of food preparation, and amount of exercise.
Dieting has become an extremely popular activity resulting from people's awareness of the health risks of becoming overweight or obese, a desire to improve one's appearance, and an aspiration to achieve the sense of accomplishment that comes from setting a difficult goal and accomplishing it. However, there is no singular method of dieting that works for every person. Body types, weight loss goals, and preferences vary greatly depending on the individual. Every dieter has individual likes and dislikes as to types of food, times and places to eat, type and length of exercise, eating habits, etc. Due to these differences, many dieters become frustrated with rigid, impersonal diets, and often quit the diet after a short time.
Furthermore, dieters differ on how well they can motivate themselves to continue to adhere to certain dietary guidelines. For example, a dieter who is supposed to only eat a cup of pasta and a vegetable for lunch, but instead decides to eat an ice cream cone as well may be unable to justify such a decision within the diet and decide to give up the diet for the rest of the day. Because such “splurges” are detrimental to the dieter's physical and mental progress, the dieter may find the diet unsustainable.
Many diet plans fail to allow for individualized exercise schedules. Typically, the diet plans suggest the same workout schedule for every person on the diet. For example, the diet plan may incorporate a workout of a half hour, two to three times a week. Such a generalized workout schedule has a number of weaknesses. First, it fails to factor in the type of activity the person is performing. The effectiveness of the exercise depends on what exercise is performed as well as the intensity. A half hour of strolling through a park is simply not as effective as a half hour of running.
Second, it does not allow for individualized ability. For some people, working out for half an hour, two to three times a week, may be physically impossible given their current condition. It may be possible for them in the future, but the person may to a 15 minute workout for until his or her health improves. Other individuals may have the desire and ability to work out for a longer period of time or a greater number of times per week.
Another problem with a general workout schedule is that it fails to factor in the individual's likes and dislikes as to type of activity and time of day to perform the activity. A plan that proposes exercise two to three times a week is easily put aside when the person is busy and distracted by other activities. A person is much more likely to perform an activity that is scheduled or better yet, for which a reminder is provided telling the person to perform a certain activity at a certain time.
Finally, existing diet plans often fail to take into account details regarding the user's dietary information. The two parts of the diet plan—the intake of food and exercise—are generally treated as separate parts of the plan. However, the two are related in that they both have an impact on caloric intake. The more one exercises, the more one can eat. Accounting for both activities allows the impact of one to be applied to the other. For example, a person may eat a large lunch one day and reduce the impact of the lunch by including an extra work out later in the week. Likewise, a person could miss a scheduled workout and compensate for it by eating a smaller meal later in the day.
A highly effective solution to many diet program problems is found through the use of coaching. Research has shown that dieting and weight loss is more successful when the dieter is coached throughout the process. Coaching keeps the dieter motivated, provides positive reinforcement, and introduces a narrowly-tailored plan for each individual participant. However, obtaining a reliable human coach is difficult and prohibitively expensive such that relatively few dieters are actually able to use one.